Wedding Dress
by EarthTeleport
Summary: Dari awal Kyungsoo datang ke rumah ini, ia memang sudah merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak. Tapi Jongin meyakinkannya dengan mengatakan kalau ia hanya kelelahan. Sampai akhirnya, Kyungsoo menemukan sebuah gaun pengantin milik seorang wanita yang selalu datang pada mimpinya. / KaiSoo & BaekYeol / 1S / GS / My 1st Horror Fict / RnR / DLDR.


**Wedding Dress**

**.**

**Cast :: Kyungsoo – Jongin – Chanyeol – Baekhyun – And Other…**

**Pairing :: KaiSoo and BaekYeol**

**Genre :: Horror & Romance**

**Rating :: T**

**.**

**Summary :: Dari awal Kyungsoo datang ke rumah ini, ia memang sudah merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak. Tapi Jongin meyakinkannya dengan mengatakan kalau ia hanya kelelahan. Sampai akhirnya, Kyungsoo menemukan sebuah gaun pengantin milik seorang wanita yang selalu datang pada mimpinya. / KaiSoo & BaekYeol / 1S / GS / My 1****st**** Horror Fict / RnR / DLDR.**

**Disclaimer :: They're belong to God.**

**.**

**a/n :: Genderswitch. Typo(s). Alur kecepetan dan bahasa berantakan. Bukan EYD yang benar. Dan ini gak terlalu menakutkan untuk di jadiin cerita horror =_=**

**.**

**Happy Reading, all~**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tiba di sebuah rumah yang terbilang besar dan mewah. Mobilnya Jongin parkirkan di halaman rumah itu.

"Jonginie, apa rumah ini tidak terlalu besar untuk kita tinggal? Umh… Kita kan hanya berdua." Tanya Kyungsoo. Memandang pada bangunan besar yang ada di depannya.

Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya, kemudian ia menggeleng pelan. "Aku rasa ini adalah rumah yang cocok untuk kita. Kita tidak hanya berdua, karena nanti akan ada _'little Kim'_ yang membuat suasana ramai." Jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya balas tersenyum pada Jongin.

"Nah, ayo kita ke dalam. Kita lihat bagaimana bagian dalamnya." Jongin berjalan lebih dahulu, menuntun Kyungsoo –sang istri– untuk masuk ke dalam.

Kyungsoo hanya memperhatikan Jongin. Ia merasa senang karena kini ia berada di rumahnya sendiri setelah tiga bulan yang lalu menikah dengan Jongin. Rumah yang di beli Jongin dengan hasil diskusi dengannya. Berarti, impiannya sudah setengahnya terpenuhi. Menikah dan tidak merepotkan orang tua dengan masih menumpang tinggal di rumah orang tua ataupun mertuanya. Tinggal satu harapannya lagi, yaitu memiliki seorang _aegya_.

Jongin mengetuk pintu rumah itu. Karena setau Jongin, di rumah ini terdapat seorang _ahjusshi_ yang mengurus dan menjaga.

Pintu terbuka. Menampilkan seorang pria paruh baya yang berpakaian rapih. _Ahjusshi_ itu tersenyum. "Ah, pasti Tuan Kim? Silahkan masuk. Saya sudah membereskan rumah ini karena mendengar kalau rumah ini sudah di beli oleh Tuan Kim." _Ahjusshi_ itu menyambut Jongin dan Kyungsoo ramah.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti oleh _ahjusshi_ itu. Mereka melihat-lihat seluruh bagian rumah yang besar dan mewah bagi mereka. Walaupun hanya satu lantai, tapi ruangannya luas. Ada tiga kamar tidur dengan satu kamar mandi di masing-masing kamar, ada satu dapur dan satu ruang makan, ada satu kamar mandi di dekat dapur, ruang keluarga dan ruang tamu, garasi dan juga ada kolam kecil di halaman belakang. Kyungsoo menatap kagum pada desain rumah ini yang begitu indah dan minimalis.

"_Ahjusshi_, rumahnya besar sekali." Gumam Kyungsoo masih dengan perasaan kagumnya. Jongin yang menggenggam tangannya tersenyum kecil.

"Tuan muda Chanyeol sengaja membangun rumah mewah ini sebagai hadiah untuk pernikahannya dengan nona Byun. Tapi, karena kejadian 'itu', Tuan muda Chanyeol hanya menyelesaikan bangunannya saja dan kemudian menjualnya. Ada adalah orang pertama yang berminat pada rumah ini." Jawab _ahjusshi_ itu yang senantiasa mengikuti Jongin dan Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Tuan muda Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya ke belakang, menatap _ahjusshi_ yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya.

Jongin ikut mengernyit heran. Ia tidak tau siapa Chanyeol itu, karena ia membeli rumah ini pada orang yang bernama Junmyeon.

"Ah, saya yakin anda membeli rumah ini tidak langsung pada Tuan muda Chanyeol, bukan? Tuan muda Chanyeol adalah seorang arsitek, ia membangun rumah ini sekitar setengah tahun yang lalu, dua bulan sebelum pernikahannya dengan nona Byun. Tapi karena sebuah kecelakaan, rumah ini akhirnya hanya kosong. Tuan muda Chanyeol berada di Ilsan saat ini, bekerja dan tinggal disana. Dan yang mengurus penjualan rumah ini adalah sekertaris Tuan muda Chanyeol, yaitu Kim Junmyeon-_sshi_." Jelas _ahjusshi_ itu.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengangguk faham. Namun, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikiran Kyungsoo. _Apa yang membuat Chanyeol menjual rumah ini? Dan kenapa dia tidak tinggal disini dengan istrinya setelah pernikahan itu? Dan… apa tadi? 'Sebuah kecelakaan'?_

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi, Tuan, Nyonya. Saya disini hanya untuk membereskan rumah karena Junmyeon-_sshi_ yang meminta saya. Semoga anda betah dan nyaman tinggal disini."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "_Nde, ahjusshi. Kamshahamnida_…" Ucap mereka bersamaan. Mereka membungkuk sopan, memperhatikan _ahjusshi_ itu yang sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka di rumah besar ini.

"Jonginie… aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan rumah ini." Ucap Kyungsoo. Menatap Jongin dengan mata bulatnya yang terlihat lelah.

Jongin mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung. "Hm? Sesuatu yang aneh?" Tanyanya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

Jongin tertawa kecil. "Mungkin hanya perasaanmu, _chagi_. Sebaiknya kau istirahat, kau terlihat sangat lelah." Ucap Jongin, menanggapi ucapan Kyungsoo. Jongin sama sekali tidak merasakan sesuatu yang aneh apapun.

Kyungsoo mengeratkan genggaman tangan Jongin. Membuat Jongin menjadi semakin bingung menatap Kyungsoo. "Ada apa?"

"Aku… aku merasa takut. Ini bukan sekedar perasaanku saja, Jongin!" Kyungsoo berucap agak keras. Membuat Jongin terperangah.

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluk _yeoja_ mungil itu dengan erat. Dan dapat Jongin dengar, isakan kecil dari mulut Kyungsoo. "_Chagi_, mungkin kau terlalu lelah. Semalam kau pulang jam sebelas dari rumah sakit. Kau pasti kurang tidur. Sebaiknya kau istirahat, _arra_?"

"Tapi, Jongin…" Kyungsoo menggenggam erat kemeja bagian dada Jongin. Ia benar-benar merasa takut. Entah kenapa…

"Ssstt… aku ada disini. Tenanglah. Kita istirahat bersama, _ne_?" Tawar Jongin. Mengelus lembut punggung Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. Mungkin memang benar ini hanya perasaannya karena ia terlalu lelah.

**.**

**.**

_Kyungsoo membuka sebuah lemari besar yang berada di sebuah kamar. Ia hendak membereskan pakaiannya dan pakaian milik Jongin. Keningnya mengkerut saat melihat sebuah gaun indah berwarna putih polos berlengan pendek dengan motif bunga berwarna sama di bagian pinggangnya di dalam lemari itu._

_Indah… Itulah pikir Kyungsoo._

_Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat gaun itu. Ia jadi ingat gaunnya yang dulu ia pakai saat menikah dengan Jongin. Gaunnya hampir sama, namun gaun ini terlihat lebih indah dan menarik perhatian Kyungsoo._

_Tangan Kyungsoo terangkat, mengulur hendak menyentuh gaun itu. "Gaun milik sapa ini? Sepertinya ini untuk pernikahan." Kyungsoo bergumam sendiri._

_Tangan Kyungsoo terus terulur. Ia… ingin sekali menyentuh gaun itu. sedikit saja._

"_JANGAN SENTUH GAUN ITU!" Suara seorang yeoja membuat Kyungsoo berhenti untuk menyentuh gaun indah itu. kyungsoo cukup kaget karena yeoja itu berteriak sangat kencang._

_Tubuh Kyungsoo mendadak menegang. Ia sedikit merinding. Siapa? Pikirnya._

_Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang dengan ragu. Perlahan, ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba saja, mata Kyungsoo melebar. Ia mendapati seorang yeoja dengan rambut hitam panjang yang tergerai sampai punggungnya, dengan gaun panjang namun tampak usang, wajahnya… uh, Kyungsoo mungkin akan mengatakan yeoja itu cantik seandainya saja tidak ada goresan besar di pipi kirinya. Terdapat sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak di luka itu, entah hewan apa itu. Matanya di lingkari dengan warna hitam tebal. Yeoja itu menangis, membuat warna hitam di matanya semakin mengalir kebawah melewati pipinya._

_Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya. Ia ketakutan._

_Jongin! JONGIN!_

_Kyungsoo hendak memaggil suaminya, namun ia tidak bisa bersuara sedikitpun. Ingin lari, tapi tidak bisa. Seperti ada sesuatu yang memegangi pergelangan kakinya._

_Tangan yeoja itu terulur, hendak menyentuh Kyungsoo._

_Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin berteriak, namun seperti ada sesuatu yang menahan di tenggorokannya sehingga ia tidak bisa berucap apapun. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya kuat. Berusaha sekuat mungkin mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk mengeluarkan suara. Sedikit saja…_

_Tangan yeoja itu menyentuh bahu Kyungsoo._

"_ANDWAEEE!"_

'_Bantu aku. Tolong…'_

**.**

"ANDWAEEE!"

Kyungsoo terbangun dengan tubuh yang tersentak. Nafasnya tersengal tak beraturan. Keringat mengucur di pelipisnya, membuat rambut panjangnya sedikit basah.

Jongin, yang saat itu sedang memainkan laptop di meja kerja yang ada di kamar mereka segera menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan panik. "Kyung, kau kenapa?!" Tanya Jongin. Duduk di samping Kyungsoo dan menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melihat sekeliling kamarnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin. Matanya membulat dan keringat semakin bercucuran di pelipisnya. Tubuhnya gemetar sempurna.

"Kyungie…" Jongin mencoba untuk memeluk Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo dengan cepat menepis tangan Jongin dengan kasar.

Jongin lebih di kagetkan lagi oleh gerakan Kyungsoo setelahnya. Bangun dan berlari dengan tergesa menuju lemari besar yang ada di kamar mereka.

BRAK!

Mata Kyungsoo mengerjap beberapa kali. Semua pakaiannya dan pakaian Jongin sudah tertata rapih. Pakaian kerja Jongin tergantung rapih begitupun dengan milik Kyungsoo.

'_Tidak ada. Gaun itu tidak ada.'_ Ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Brukh!

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan dirinya dengan posisi duduk. Setiap kali ia berkedip, saat itu pula air matanya menetes, melewati pipi _chubby_-nya.

"Kyungsoo!" Jongin berlari menuju Kyungsoo. Memeluk Kyungsoo dari samping, membawa kepala Kyungsoo untuk bersandar di dadanya. "Kyung, ada apa? Kau kenapa, hm? Katakan padaku, _chagi_."

Kyungsoo meremas tangan Jongin yang memeluknya. Ia sungguh takut. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan seluruh pakaiannya basah karena keringatnya sendiri. Kyungsoo terisak.

"Kyungie…"

"Hisk… Jongin… Aku… Aku, hiks… Aku mimpi buruk. Hiks… Aku, melihat sebuah gaun di lemari, dan hiks… ada seorang _yeoja_ yang… hiks, hiks…"

"Sst, sudah. Jangan di teruskan lagi, _ne_? Itu hanya mimpi, _chagi_. Kau terlalu lelah untuk beberapa hal. Kau juga kurang tidur. Sebaiknya, kau segera mandi, dan kita makan setelah ini. Selanjutnya kau harus minum obat untuk menenangkan dirimu. Kau mengerti?"

Kyungsoo semakin memeluk Jongin erat. Dapat Jongin rasakan Kyungsoo benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

Jongin bingung ia harus melakukan apa. Ini bukan Kyungsoo yang biasanya. Mungkin Kyungsoo memang kelelahan karena pekerjaan di rumah sakit sebagai seorang dokter dan juga kepindahan mereka hari ini.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan semua saran Jongin.

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo baru saja selesai mandi. Ia menghampiri Jongin yang sedang menonton TV di ruang tamu dan kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

Jongin yang menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo segera menoleh ke samping dan tersenyum lembut sambil merangkul pinggang Kyungsoo. "Nah, terlihat lebih segar, kan?" Ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "_Gomawo_. Eum, kau pasti lapar. Biar aku masakkan sesuatu untukmu. Aku rasa, aku membawa bahan masakan tadi dari rumah _Umma_." Jongin mengangguk dan membiarkan Kyungsoo beranjak menuju dapur.

Dengan cekatan, Kyungsoo memasak cepat menggunakan bahan yang ada. Mereka belum sempat belanja karena sibuk dengan kepindahan ke rumah baru.

Kyungsoo memasak _Corn Soup_ dan _Chicken Crispy_ kesukaan Jongin. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, kedua masakan itu selesai dan Kyungsoo segera memanggil Jongin untuk makan bersama.

"Jonginie… Kau masih cuti kan besok?" Kyungsoo bertanya. Sepertinya ia tidak bernafsu untuk makan, terbukti dari makanan yang ada di piringnya. Masih utuh.

Jongin mengangguk. "Ya, aku masih punya 9 hari lagi untuk dirumah. _Waeyo_?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin kau membantuku besok." Jawabnya. Sedikit memandang pada mata tajam Jongin.

Jongin mengernyit heran. "Membantu apa?"

"Aku ingin membereskan kamar untuk anak kita nanti."

Jongin terkesiap. _Untuk anak kita?_ Keningnya mengkerut.

"Maksudku, minimal kita beres-beres saja. Meskipun belum tentu anak kita perempuan atau laki-laki, tapi setidaknya aku ingin merapihkan kamar untuk anak kita kelak. Ya, ya?"

Jongin tersenyum dan mengangguk pasti. "Oke, besok kita bereskan kamar untuk anak kita." Jawabnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia. Jongin melihat piring Kyungsoo yang masih utuh tidak tersentuh sedikitpun. "Kau tidak makan, _chagi_?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak lapar." Jawabnya singkat sambil tersenyum kecil.

Terdengar Jongin menghela nafas. "Kyung, aku mohon kali ini, kau harus makan. Semalam kau pulang malam dan kau tidak makan karena langsung tidur, tadi pagi kau sibuk berkemas sehingga tidak sarapan, tadi siang kau malah tidur dan bermimpi buruk. Kau bisa sakit, Kyung…" Tegur Jongin khawatir.

Yang di tegur malah tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak akan sakit, Jongin. Percayalah, aku hanya sedang tidak lapar. Kalau lapar, aku juga pasti makan, kok… Sebaiknya, kau makan yang banyak, ya, _chagi_…" Senyum Kyungsoo semakin melebar.

Jongin hanya bisa menghela nafas maklum dengan sifat Kyungsoo yang keras kepala.

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Kepalanya bergerak tidak karuan. Mulutnya terus menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Keringat mengucur di pelipisnya.

Tangannya menggenggam seprai dengan kuat.

Lagi.

_Kyungsoo melihat gaun itu tergeletak begitu saja di atas kasurnya. Kyungsoo mengernyit heran. "Kenapa gaun ini ada diatas kasurku?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri._

_Pikiran Kyungsoo tentang gaun itu masih sama._

_Cantik dan indah. Berwarna putih cerah dengan motif bunga berwarna sama. Kyungsoo jadi semakin ingin menyentuh gaun indah itu._

_Puk._

_Sesuatu menyentuh pundak Kyungsoo. Dingin sekali. Tiba-tiba saja, aura di sekeliling Kyungsoo berubah menakutkan. Kyungsoo menjadi tegang dan gemetar dalam sesaat._

_Kyungsoo mencoba menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Melihat siapa yang sedang memegangi bahunya. Sungguh, dalam hatinya ia berharap kalau itu adalah Jongin._

_Kyungsoo menahan nafas seketika saat yang dapati adalah wanita yang memakai gaun putih kemarin. Wajahnya masih sama. Dan kali ini, lebih dekat._

_Ingin sekali Kyungsoo berteriak saat ini._

_Jongin… dimana Jongin?!_

_Kyungsoo bereriak dalam hati._

_Wanita itu tersenyum, namun juga air mata turun perlahan dari matanya. Membuat warna hitam di sekitar matanya menjadi menyebar ke pipinya. Tangan wanita itu terulur, hendak menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo._

_Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, berusaha lagi untuk mencari kekuatan agar bisa berteriak. Ia ingin sekali memanggil Jongin._

_Tangan wanita itu sudah bukan kulit. Entahlah, yang terlihat hanyalah darah yang merembes dari tangan yeoja itu._

"_JANGAAAANNN!"_

'_Kumohon, bantu aku… Kyungsoo-sshi.'_

**.**

"JANGAAAAANNN!"

Lagi-lagi, Kyungsoo bangun dengan tubuh yang tersentak, nafas tak beraturan dan keringat yang mengucur di pelipisnya. Sama seperti saat ia bangun dari istirahatnya tadi siang.

Jongin yang mendengar suara Kyungsoo berteriak ikut terbangun dan dengan panik ia bertanya pada Kyungsoo. "Kyung, ada apa?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin. Kyungsoo terlihat menyedihkan saat ini. Dengan tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin, sangat erat. Menyembunyikan kepalanya pada dekapan Jongin. "Jongin. Dia ada di mimpiku. Aku takut, Jongin. Tolong aku." Ucap Kyungsoo ketakutan.

Jongin hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Kau mimpi buruk lagi, hm?" Tanyanya.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia tidak ingin bicara soal mimpinya, ia juga tidak ingin mengingat mimpi apa dia barusan. Remasan pada baju bagian belakang Jongin sangat kuat, membuktikan jika Kyungsoo sangat takut saat ini.

"Sstt… Ada aku disini. Itu hanya mimpimu saja. Sebaiknya kau tidur lagi. Ini masih malam." Saran Jongin. Ia melirik jam dinding yang ada di kamar mereka. Masih pukul 1 dinihari.

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, kali ini agak kuat. "Aku tidak ingin tidur! Kalau aku tidur, orang itu akan datang lagi dan menyentuhku. Aku tidak mau, Jongin. Aku tidak mau… Hiks, hiks…" Kyungsoo terisak sekarang.

Jongin menjadi semakin panik saat ini. Ia mengelus rambut Kyungsoo yang agak basah karena keringat dan mengecup keningnya lembut. "Berbaringlah. Aku akan menemanimu." Ucap Jongin akhirnya. Sebisa mungkin, Jongin memberi ketenangan untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Masih dengan isakan kecil, ia membaringkan tubuhnya dan saling berhadapan dengan Jongin. Jongin melihat kalau mata bulat Kyungsoo yang biasanya terlihat indah dan bercahaya kini terlihat sembab dengan kantung mata hitam. Jongin menjadi sangat khawatir.

"Kau ingin aku menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu, _chagi_?" Tawar Jongin. Tersenyum lembut sambil terus mengelus kepala bagian belakang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Baiklah…"

_Ulgo shippeul ttae ureoyo seulpeumdeureul aesseo chamji marayo geudaega dashi useul su itge naega anajulkeyo_

_Himi deul ttaemyeon jamshi swieogal su ittorok naeui eokkaereul billyeojulkeyo_

_I pray no tears in your dreams I know you'll fly high in your life I sesangeun jageun nuneuro tto geudael boryeogo hajiman boran deushi dangdanghage malhal su isseo You're the only one_

**.**

**.**

"Kyungsoo-_sshi_ hanya mengalami kelelahan. Ia harus banyak beristirahat, juga makan dan tidur yang cukup. Pastikan ia minum susu setiap pagi untuk tetap menjaga kesehatan tubuhnya yang menurun akhir-akhir ini. Dan, apakah ada yang aneh yang anda rasakan dari Kyungsoo-_sshi_? Sepertinya, dia mengalami sedikit stress." Dokter pribadi keluarga Jongin baru saja memeriksa keadaan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo belum bangun dengan suhu tubuh yang agak naik, di tambah dengan igauannya yang tidak jelas membuat Jongin khawatir dan memutuskan untuk memanggil dokter Wu.

Jongin tampak berpikir sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab. "Sejak kemarin ia masuk ke rumah baru ini, Kyungsoo terlihat aneh. Ia selalu murung dan berkata kalau dia merasa tidak enak. Berkali-kali ia bangun dari tidurnya karena bermimpi. Aku pikir itu hanya kelelahan…" Jawab Jongin. Memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang terbaring di ranjangnya.

Dokter Wu itu mengangguk. "Bisa jadi kelelahan adalah penyebab utama Kyungsoo-_sshi_ menjadi seperti ini. Saya harus permisi dulu, saya memiliki jadwal praktek di rumah sakit sekarang. Ini ada beberapa obat untuk di minum oleh Kyungsoo-_sshi_. Semoga Kyungsoo-_sshi_ lekas sembuh." Dokter Wu memberikan tiga jenis kapsul obat kepada Jongin dan ia pergi setelah berpamitan.

Jongin duduk di tepi kasurnya. Memegang tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya kuat sambil menatap Kyungsoo sedih. "Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi denganmu, _chagi_…?" Lirihnya.

**.**

**.**

_Kyungsoo sedang duduk di sebuah taman kecil yang sepi. Yang ia lihat hanyalah hamparan bunga lili berwarna putih yang indah. Kalau di perhatikan, ia juga memakai gaun putih selutut dengan lengan pendek yang juga berwarna putih. Rambutnya di gerai indah, menampilkan rambut sepunggung miliknya yang lembut._

_Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap sekeliling. Namun ia juga bingung, kenapa disini tidak ada orang? Dimana Jongin? Pikirnya._

_Puk._

_Seseorang menyentuh pundaknya dari belakang dengan lembut. Saat Kyungsoo menoleh, ia melihat seorang wanita cantik sedang tersenyum padanya._

"_Nugu?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sedikit mendongak untuk melihat wanita itu lebih jelas._

_Wanita itu tidak langsung menjawab. Ia mendudukkan diri di samping Kyungsoo. "Baekhyun. Aku Byun Baekhyun." Jawabnya._

"_Aku Kim Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo memperkenalkan diri. "Kau… sendirian, Baekhyun-sshi?"_

_Baekhyun mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Kyungsoo._

"_Oh…" Kyungsoo merespon kecil pertanda mengerti._

_Hening selama beberapa menit. Tidak ada satupun dari kedua wanita cantik yang berbicara. Mereka hanya membiarkan semilir angin menerbangkan beberapa helaian rambut mereka saja._

"_Kyungsoo, boleh aku meminta bantuanmu?" Tanya Baekhyun._

_Kyungsoo menoleh dengan canggung. Ia menatap Baekhyun. Wajahnya penuh dengan sebuah harapan yang terpancar jelas sekali di wajah cantiknya. Kyungsoo mengangguk tulus. "Tentu saja. Katakanlah…"_

"_Di rumahmu, di kamar yang berada di pojok kiri ruang tamu, ada gaun putih panjang yang tergantung di lemari besar yang ada di kamar itu. Itu adalah gaun milikku, gaun yang akan aku gunakan saat pernikahanku dengan Park Chanyeol. Tolong… berikan gaun itu pada Chanyeol dan katakan untuk menyimpannya dengan baik. Katakan juga kalau aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya…"_

_Setetes air mata keluar dari pelupuk mata sipit Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tertegun mendengarnya. Ia hanya menatap Baekhyun tanpa tau harus menjawab apa._

_Tapi soal gaun itu…_

_Grep~_

_Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Terdengar dengan jelas isakan tangis Baekhyun di telinga Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba tubuh Kyungsoo menegang. Tubuh Baekhyun sangat dingin. Bahkan, gaun yang dipakai Baekhyun yang tadinya berwarna putih, kini menjadi sedikit usang dengan bercak darah di gaun itu. Hidung Kyungsoo mencium bau anyir yang menusuk. Setelah Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, Kyungsoo dapat melihat wajah cantik Baehyun yang di penuhi luka dan juga kedua matanya yang berwarna hitam tebal._

"_KYAAAAAAAA!"_

**.**

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Lagi.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Kyungsoo terbangun dengan tubuh yang tersentak. Sama seperti semalam dan siang kemarin.

Jongin yang sedang menungguinya menjadi sangat panik.

"Kyung, ada ap-"

Belum sempat Jongin menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Kyungsoo menyibakkan selimut yang di pakainya dengan kasar dan berlari keluar kamar.

Jongin sangat panik. Ada apa dengan istrinya? Pikirnya. Dengan cepat, Jongin segera berlari untuk menyusul Kyungsoo yang berlari keluar kamar.

Ternyata, Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamar yang berada di pojok kiri ruang tamu. Terdengar oleh Jongin suara pintu yang di buka secara kasar oleh Kyungsoo. Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut.

BRAK!

Kali ini Jongin melihat Kyungsoo membuka pintu lemari dengan kasar. Jongin tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Yang ia lihat sekarang adalah, Kyungsoo merosot jatuh terduduk dengan mulut yang di tutupi oleh telapak tangannya.

"Hiks…"

Setelah mendengar isakan kecil Kyungsoo, Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo dan mendekapnya. Dapat Jongin rasakan lagi, kalau ketakutan Kyungsoo semakin besar. Ia tidak mengerti, karena Kyungsoo tidak bicara apapun tentang apa yang di alaminya sejak mereka pindah kemarin siang.

"Hiks… Jongin…"

Kyungsoo semakin terisak. Betapa sakit hati Jongin saat mendengar Kyungsoo menangis dengan isakan memilukan seperti itu. "Aku disini, Kyung…" Ucap Jongin berusaha menenangkan.

Jongin menolehkan pandangannya pada lemari yang dibuka oleh Kyungsoo tadi. Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya sebuah gaun putih panjang yang menggantung disana.

_Gaun milik siapa?_

Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin dengan erat. Saat ini, kepalanya terasa berputar. Rasanya pening sekali. Ia seperti melihat sesuatu. Dan kilasan itu seperti kaset rusak yang sedang di putar secara tak beraturan.

"_Kita akan menikah, Baekhyunnie…"_

"_Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol… Sangat mencintaimu!"_

"_Aku akan membuatkanmu rumah, rumah yang besar dengan tiga kamar dan kita akan tinggal disana setelah kita menikah nanti."_

"_Satu minggu lagi, kita benar-benar akan menikah dengan mengucap janji suci di depan altar, Chanyeollie…"_

"_Kau mau kemana, Baekhyun? Jangan pergi malam-malam sendirian!"_

"_ARRRGGGHH!"_

Kyungsoo menutup telinganya sendiri. Dan apa yang Kyungsoo lihat berakhir dengan seorang wanita yang tertabrak sebuah truk besar.

'_Itu Baekhyun!'_

Kyungsoo semakin erat memeluk Jongin, begitupun sebaliknya. "Hiks… Jongin, kita harus… bertemu dengan… hiks, Park Chanyeol."

"Eh?"

"Kumohon, Jongin. Kita harus cepat. Aku ingin semua ini cepat berakhir. Hiks… Kumohon…"

**.**

**.**

Dan sekarang…

Setelah menghabiskan waktu selama dua jam untuk mencari keberadaan Park Chanyeol, Jongin dan Kyungsoo akhirnya berada di sebuah café yang berada di Ilsan.

Berhadapan langsung dengan seorang namja tinggi dengan pakaian _casual_-nya.

Dengan meminta bantuan Kim Junmyeon, Jongin berhasil mengajak Chanyeol untuk bertemu. Karena Kyungsoo yang terus menangis ingin segera bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

Jongin tidak tau sebenarnya apa tujuan Kyungsoo. Hanya saja saat ini, Jongin ingin Kyungsoo berhenti menangis dengan menuruti keinginannya.

"Jadi, ada apa kalian ingin bertemu denganku, Jongin-_sshi_, Kyungsoo-_sshi_?" Chanyeol bertanya _to the poin_.

Kyungsoo memberikan sebuah kotak dengan ukuran sedang kepada Chanyeol. "Buka itu." Perintah Kyungsoo. "Kau pasti akan mengerti maksudku."

Dengan ragu, Chanyeol membuka kotak itu. Dan wajahnya seketika menjadi sedih saat melihat apa yang ada di dalam kotak tersebut. "Ini… Gaun pernikahan Baekhyun…" Lirihnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Baekhyun datang padaku, ah, tepatnya mimpiku. Ia ingin aku memberikan gaun ini padamu dan agar kau menyimpannya dengan baik. Baekhyun juga bilang padaku, kalau ia sangat mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu sampai sekarang." Jelas Kyungsoo.

Jongin melihat dan memperhatikan Kyungsoo. _'Itukah alasanmu, Kyungie?'_

"Aku… empat bulan yang lalu seharusnya aku menikah dengan Baekyun. _Yeoja_ yang paling aku cintai sepanjang hidupku. Namun, sebuah kecelakaan tragis menimpa Baekhyun tepat seminggu sebelum kami menikah. Baekhyun menjadi korban tabrak lari oleh sebuah truk besar pada malam hari. Dan… akhirnya aku batal menikah. Rumah yang sudah aku bangun, tidak pernah lagi aku kunjungi sejak kematian Baekhyun. Aku tidak tau kalau sebelumnya Baekhyun menyimpan gaun pengantin yang akan di pakainya di rumah itu. Sampai sekarang… akupun masih sangat mencintainya." Chanyeol bercerita panjang. Ia meraba gaun Baekhyun yang terlipat rapih di dalam kotak berwarna _soft green_ itu. Air matanya menetes perlahan.

"Chanyeol-_sshi_…"

"Ah, maaf. Aku terlalu larut. Aku berterimakasih karena kalian sudah mengantarkan apa yang berharga untukku." Chanyeol menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Semoga kalian betah di rumah yang aku bangun dengan penuh cinta. Semoga Tuhan memberkati kalian." Lanjut Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo melihat bayangan seorang wanita cantik dalam balutan gaun panjang yang putih bersih. Wanita itu berada tepat di samping Chanyeol. Dia tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

'_Terimakasih, Kyungsoo…'_

Samar, Kyungsoo mendengar kalimat itu terucap dari bibir waita itu. Kyungsoo tau… wanita itu adalah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang selalu mencintai dan di cintai Chanyeol.

"Sama-sama, Baekhyun-_sshi_…" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

"Nah, sekarang kau harus makan. _Arra_? Sudah hampir dua hari kau tidak makan apapun, Kyung…" Jongin menatap lurus pada jalanan. Ia sedang menyetir mobilnya setelah pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol tadi.

"Aku tidak-"

"Kumohon padamu untuk jangan menolak. Aku hanya takut kau sakit, _chagi_…" Pinta Jongin.

Kyungsoo sedikit termenung. Cukup lama juga ia berpikir.

"Apa kau sedang ingin makan sesuatu?"

"Aku… aku ingin makan di restoran milik Minseokkie _eonnie_. Dan setelahnya, kita mampir ke kedai eskrim milik Sehun dan Luhan. Bagaimana? Ya, ya? Kau mau kan, Jongin?"

"Asal kau harus makan. Yang banyak."

Kyungsoo mengaggukk. "Pasti."

Jongin tersenyum dan sedikit mengusak rambut Kyungsoo. Ia memutar kemudinya dan melajukannya menuju restoran dan kedai eskrim yang diinginkan Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

_A Week Later…_

"Besok sudah masuk kerja lagi, _ne_?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Ia sedang menonton TV bersama Jongin sekarang. Dengan kepalanya yang menyandar pada dada Jongin.

"Ya… Masa cuti-ku sudah habis. Kau juga, kalau belum merasa baikan jangan dulu masuk kerja. Kalau perlu, kau berhentilah bekerja. Aku kan suamimu." Jongin mengusap lengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil.

"Jangan tertawa, Kyung. Aku sedang serius. Dua hari kau selalu muntah-muntah. Kau memang seharusnya sudah berhenti bekerja dan beristirahat." Tambah Jongin. Kyungsoo berpikir, dari awal mereka berpacaran sampai sekarang menikah Jongin memang tidak pernah berbubah. Tetap saja _over-protective_.

"Jongin, aku punya kabar baik untukmu."

"Apa? Kau akan berhenti bekerja?" Tebak Jongin.

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin kesal. "Bukan itu!"

"Lalu?"

"Disini…" Kyungsoo mengambil telapak tangan Jongin dan menaruhnya diatas perutnya. "Seseorang sedang hidup, mencoba bernafas. Aku sedang berusaha berbagi kehidupan dengannya. Berbagi detak jantung dan berbagi helaan nafas. Nanti, setelah waktunya dia akan lahir dan menemani kita."

Kyungsoo mengusapkan lengan Jongin di perutnya.

Jongin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. "B-benarkah? Disini ada…"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ya. Disini, akan tumbuh bayi kita." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Betapa senangnya hati Jongin saat mendengar berita ini. Ini adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa. Sebentar lagi, mereka akan menjadi orang tua dan rumah mereka yang dibangun oleh Chanyeol dengan luas dan megah akan bertambah ramai dengan kehadiran sang anak.

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya. Mencium perut Kyungsoo. "Hallo, sayang… Cepatlah lahir dan tumbuh bersama _appa_ dan _umma_." Jongin berbisik di depan perut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. Jongin mencium kening Kyungsoo cukup lama. "Terimakasih, Kyungie. Aku sangat mencintaimu…"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "_Nado_…" Balasnya. Memeluk Jongin dengan erat.

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**Nah, loh? Kesan horror-nya ilang karena di sini malah di dominasi sama cerita fluffy-nya KaiSoo T-T**

**Iya, aku tau. Aku emang gak bakat bikin ff dengan genre lain selain romance fluffy, hiks…**

**Maaf ya, readers-deul )':**

**.**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
